


#ThanksOppy

by SinCitysGreatestHits



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Character Study, Gen, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Mars, Oh My God, Pining Lance (Voltron), Robots, Tears, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 08:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinCitysGreatestHits/pseuds/SinCitysGreatestHits
Summary: They are built, created from wild fantasies and fantastic dreams.  They prepped and pampered and stuffed full of love.They are given names, names that mean something, names that are important.SojournerOpportunitySpiritCuriosityIt's time for them to come home.OrI wrote a klance au where the McClain family are the Mars RoversI've never been more proud.





	#ThanksOppy

Sojourner went first.

He was the oldest, the strongest, the bravest.

The people called him "Sojourner" because it meant "a person who resides temporarily."  They called him that for Sojourner Truth, for the Sojourner brothers, but most of all, they called him Sojourner because he was brave.

Opportunity went next.

He wasn't quite so old, quite so strong, quite so brave.

But, they called him "Opportunity," "a chance for advancement, progress, enlightenment."  They called him that for their music, for their cities, but most of all, they called him Opportunity because he wasn't afraid of change.

With Opportunity, came Spirit.

She was young, agile and merry.

The people named her "Spirit," for the mind, the soul.  They named her for their feelings, for their essence.  They named her Spirit, because she held their hopes inside them.

Lastly, Curiosity.

He was the smallest, the brightest, the loudest.

Humanity called him "Curiosity," "the tendency to ask and learn about things" for their poetry, for their movies, and other such wistfully magnificent things.  Above all else, they named him Curiosity for eagerness to teach, and to learn in kind.

They were all there, on the Red World, and they saw, and studied, and learned, and the people loved them.  

Eventually, one by one, each one lost contact with them, and the others felt the sorrow of the people.

First, Sojourner.

Then, Spirit.

Then, Opportunity.

On the day it happened, Opportunity looked up at the sky, and saw the stars, unmarred by other lights, unseen by living eyes.  He looked up at each glittering light, lost to the abyss of time, and he fell in love.

The sands came harsh and stinging, and wrapped around Opportunity.  He couldn't see the sky.  He couldn't see the stars.

He said to the people, "My battery is low, and it's getting dark."

The long night was cold, and Opportunity was too weak to call back to the people, who cried for him desperately.  One day, finally, Opportunity heard a small voice, a last farewell.

_I'll be seeing you_

_In all the old familiar places_

_That this heart of mine embraces_

_All day and through_

_In that small cafe_

_The park across the way_

_The children's carousel_

_The chestnut trees_

_The wishing well_

Opportunity would have smiled if he could have.  This was thank you.  He had served the people well, with his whole being, and he was proud.

_I'll be seeing you_

_In every lovely summer's day_

_In everything that's light and gay_

_I'll always think of you that way_

Opportunity found water in the Red World, and the people cried with delight.  He watched the eclipse, the rocky surface of the planet, the stars, and they loved him.  And he loved them in return.

_I'll find you in the morning sun_

_And when the night is new_

_I'll be looking at the moon_

_But I'll be seeing you_

Opportunity closed his eyes, and let himself fade away.  He would see them again.

He was sure of it.

* * *

Opportunity woke up somewhere warm.  He hadn't been warm in years.  He hadn't been awake in years.

He let out a little  _ping_ , and opened his eyes.  Almost immediately, he felt a  _ping_ in response.  With a blink, and a turn of his head, Opportunity saw them all.  His brothers, Sojourner and Curiosity.  His twin sister, Spirit.

Opportunity gave them all joyous little pings, and they all squeaked in celebration. They were alive, they were together, they were happy.

A door slide open.  The rovers turned to watch.

A woman walked into the wide, white room.  The walls hummed with energy, and Opportunity quickly scanned the area.

It was a ship.

The rovers were on a ship.

Why?

The woman had tan skin, and long dark hair.  Her eyes were a rich blue, shining with vibrant life.  She looked like the Red World, all earthen tones and brilliant skies.

Opportunity loved her.

"My name is Alejandra McClain," she began, her voice clear and firm.  A slight smile played at her lips.  "I'm an aerospace engineer at NASA.  This is supposed to be our last mission before the Galaxy Garrison takes over interstellar missions, and we wanted to pick up some old friends."

Curiosity beeped.  Opportunity agreed, so he beeped to.  A cacophony arose around the spaceship, and Alejandra laughed.

Opportunity would have smiled if he could.

* * *

They called the rovers useless.

Irrelevant.

Unnecessary.

One NASA aerospace engineer got so angry he threw a binder at the Galaxy Garrison commander.  Iverson, Opportunity recalled.

Alejandra stormed out of the room, and the rovers followed her.  They liked her.

After a quick conference with her boss, Alejandra crammed Sojourner in her minivan.  He was the smallest.  Curiosity, being the largest, had to drive behind the U-Haul Alejandra ordered.

She took them all home, and left them in the garage.

"My husband will be home soon," she told them, smiling as she closed the door.

Curiosity asked if this was their new family.

Sojourner said yes.

Opportunity and Spirit cheered.

Alejandra's husband's name was Anthony.  Anthony McClain.  He was shorter than she was, with long, thin fingers that danced about restlessly, and dark eyes that gleamed when he saw the rovers.  He asked them if he could fix them, upgrade their eyes, give them new bodies, new panels.

Sojourner said yes.

Opportunity said yes.

Spirit said yes.

Curiosity said yes.

Anthony smiled, and kissed his wife, and told her that they would finally have the family they always wanted.  She giggled, and patted each of the rovers, and told them she lived them.

They all told her they loved her, too.

The rovers knew what love was.  They were built, trained and sent off to the Red World with a hug and a kiss, and they knew what live was.

They loved the McClains.  They were family.

* * *

Anthony shut them down while he worked.  Opportunity swore he could feel him working, fixing, making them new, but no one believed him.

Sojourner woke up first.

He wasn't very tall, but he had broad shoulders, wide hands, and glittering dark eyes, like Anthony.  His smile was crooked, and his hair was crooked, and his feet were too large, but he laughed when he saw with his eyes, and heard with his ears, and looked in the mirror and saw himself.

Opportunity woke up next.

He was very tall, with long limbs, and tan skin, and bright blue eyes, like Alejandra.  His smile was broad, and his hands were thin, and he couldn't stand still to save his life.  Opportunity sang with his voice, danced on his new feet, and winked at himself in the mirror, in a brand new body.

With Opportunity, came Spirit.

She wasn't quite as tall as Opportunity, but she shared his skin, and she shared his hands, and she shared his jittering figure that would never know stillness.  Her eyes were dark, like Sojourner, but her hair was long and smooth, like Alejandra.  She cried when she saw herself, and gave her new parents a hug with her new, strong arms.

Lastly, Curiosity

He was tall and broad, with eyes like Anthony, but skin like Alejandra.  His hands were big, and his smile was big, but he was very still, solid, with steady fingers and a slow gait.  He smiled when he saw his family, and the smile grew when he saw himself.  It was better than he had pictured.

"You're eyes can see color now," explained Anthony, "and your instruments are upgraded.  You can detect water, oxygen, and life.  You can analyze languages, vultures, and remember everything you learn."

"You still have solar panels," warned Alejandra, "so keep your skin clean and clear, or you may lose power."

"One last thing," said Anthony.  "You will need new names.  No one will call you by your own."

Sojourner named himself Marco.

Then, Opportunity named himself Lance.

After Lance, Spirit named herself Veronica.

Lastly, Curiosity named himself Luis.

They were the McClains.

They were family.

 


End file.
